


Meriggiare

by CaptainCiella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Meriggiare - to rest at noon, more likely in a shady spot outdoors.It was always a pleasure to see his upset face when he discovered you sleeping at his usual spot on the roof of the school. However, today, he got there first and as soon as he saw you, he had the most delighted grin you had ever seen.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Meriggiare

It was always a pleasure to see his upset face when he discovered you sleeping at his usual spot on the roof of the school. However, today, he got there first and as soon as he saw you, he had the most delighted grin you had ever seen. _The only one who can beat me is me_ , you could almost read from his lips and you were about to retort that until today, you were always the only one beating him at this game of who was going to take the nap spot on the roof.

You were about to leave, faking a pout so maybe he would let you a small space — actually you knew him too well that he would never put his pride aside. Instead, you stood above him, your legs imprisoning his torso so he could see your underwear from his position. Unfortunately you didn’t wear the lace one that would turn him on but it wasn’t your periods pants either; they were neutral and perhaps it was the first time he saw them.

“I can see your panties,” he remarked with a deadpan face, his voice uninterested.

He slightly blushed before looking away — satisfied of his reaction unmatching with his words, you sat on his hips, making sure to imprison him between your legs so he wouldn’t move.

“Come on...” you whispered in your most suggesting voice. “Don’t you wanna make a small space for me?” you asked, taking his hands, playing with his calloused fingers.  
“I don’t,” he grunted as your inner thigh slowly started rubbing his pelvis. “I haven’t been there since we started dating.”

You raised an eyebrow, rather surprised that he mentioned dating. You were indeed dating but you thought he never cared of that stuff, being uselessly important to him — he didn’t understand why some people cared about “the day where it all started” when he could just simply say that he loved you (he seldom said it but he said it sometimes).

“And when did we start dating?” you teasingly asked.  
“I don’t fucking know, it’s been forever... I haven’t had a nap ever since.”

He sounded weirdly romantic in his words, making you giggle, rubbing yourself against him. He still seemed uninterested, though — knowing him, he would have jumped on you at the moment.

“Come on!” you insisted.  
“I’m not in the mood _now_ ,” he grunted, visibly annoyed of your tease.  
Surprised, you raised an eyebrow before standing up.

“Oh okay, that’s fine, I’m sorry.”

He closed his eyes and you were about to return in your classroom when he asked:

“If you want me, come over tonight.”  
“Sure,” you replied as you smiled. “Rest well.”  
“Thanks, I need to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because not all guys want it, even Aomine.  
> I was quite reluctant in publishing it as it may be a little OOC given Aomine's personality, but my friend read it and she was: "I think it's fine, we don't talk enough of guys not being in the mood" -- and by these simple words, it convinced me to publish it, she's magical.


End file.
